whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Daeva
For other uses of the term Daeva, see Daeva (disambiguation). The Daeva are a Kindred clan known for being emotional, sensual, and desirable. Predatory hedonists and sensualists, the Daeva are emotionally dying, hollow inside. They are slaves to their chosen vices. Daeva are masters of Majesty, the Discipline of seduction and persuasion. Daeva are often called Succubi. , p 104 Daeva are very diverse as a clan - the only common thread is their consuming passions. Fierce brawlers and social butterflies are found there, as well as everything in between. Although Daeva are often dismissed as effete, they possess the Disciplines of Vigor and Celerity, thus making them extremely capable in a fight. This, combined with their mercurial tempers and excitable natures make them Kindred with which to tread lightly. Daeva are most common in the Invictus or Lancea Sanctum, as the former often provides the luxuries that most of them become accustomed to. Daeva who belong to the Lancea Sanctum are often the Covenant's most impassioned firebrands and crusaders. However, there is no Covenant without Daeva members, reflecting their versatile membership - a Succubus can turn their passion to almost any cause. Daeva are found at all strata of a city's Court. This again is a side effect of their social natures and martial capabilities. Often they prefer to take up positions that allow them to indulge their vices - Succubus Harpies, Keepers of Elysium and Sheriffs are common. The clan loves to surround themselves with mortals - to Daeva they are the pretty accessories, the running buffets and punch-bags that they exercise their tastes on. More importantly they serve as a mirror for the joys that, as vampires, the Daeva have lost. History The Daeva have multiple origin myths. One dates the appearance of some Daeva to the Dancing Plague of the 16th century, where people would spontaneous breakout into dance until they dropped dead. Some of these bodies died, but never dropped. , p. 15 One that is much older features Inanna's handmaiden Lilith, who took her mistress' lover Tammuz as her own. Enraged, Inanna killed both, tearing Tammuz to pieces and strangling Lilith. In time, she came to regret that move and ransomed Tammuz back from the crows and Lilith from the owls that guarded the dead. To separate them, Tammuz would only be able to walk in daylight, while Lilith would only be able to walk at night. Soon, Lilith mimicked her Goddess, spilling the blood of lovers and then raising them from the underworld. , p. 96 Some fear, however, that the trade was a trick, and that the owls of the underworld are now coming for them. The Daeva came from Asia to Rome in ancient times. To the Propinqui, they were known as cinaedi for their perversions and debauchery. , p. 42 The Beast The Daeva’s Embrace is inevitably sexual, but also fetishized. They objectify everything, but especially themselves. They Embrace to perpetuate that passion. The Daeva Beast is a beautiful angel, and it comes and takes control, leaving the Man to watch as mute dissociated witness. Their sinew grace leaves mortals breathless and willing to offer their own throats to the predator among them. The experience of the Daeva Kiss is orgasmic, a feeling of all-encompassing pleasure that grips them in silent adoration. Clan Weakness The Daeva are addicted to their mortal weaknesses, perhaps out of a desire to become human again. Each time a Daeva does not fulfill her vice, she loses two Willpower points. In Vampire: The Requiem Second Edition, the Daeva instead are at risk of suffering dependence on their victims. Every time Daeva drink from mortal vessels more than once, they must roll their Humanity in order to avoid dependency. Otherwise, their affection will last until the mortal is dead. Elders have an additional weakness, losing their immunity to blood bonds after they reach the third stage with one regnant. Gallery LogoDaeva.png|Daeva crest RomeClanDaeva.png|Daeva crest of the Roman era. Romandaeva.png|A Daeva in ancient Rome. References * VTR: Danse Macabre (book), p.32-33 pl:Daeva Category:Vampire: The Requiem glossary Category:Daeva Category:VTR: Clans